


Squared

by tattooedsappho



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-21
Updated: 2010-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooedsappho/pseuds/tattooedsappho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock announced his presence, stepping into the stall and startling Spock whose eyes flew wide open with what could only be assumed to be shock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squared

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kittehkat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kittehkat).



> For Kittehkat who promised me cookies for some Spock on Spock and also said it was fine if they were horribly OOC and it was nothing more than PWP. Hopefully I did better than that... I thought about designating them Spock and Prime but ultimately I figured half the kink was in not being 100% sure who was who and what have you. Also, I'm assuming that 1- the goodbye between NuSpock and Spock Prime happened somewhere where communal living was the status (fleet academy? a shipyard on some random planet? idk...) and 2- quarters didn't have their own bathrooms then. Call it creative license.

Spock had walked away from his younger self with every intention of leaving him to his own devices while he went about helping the surviving Vulcans salvage what remained of their cultural identity. He knew better than anyone that the young officer would do more than fine for himself; although he did not know what the future held in this new reality he did know that his younger self had everything he needed to conquer any challenge set before him – be it within himself or from his circle of friends that would only grow closer and more supportive over the years.

Friends. Spock knew that wasting time thinking of _his_ friends – the Kirk, Bones, Scotty, Uhura, Chekov and Sulu that he knew – would do nothing to help his current situation. His course of action was never more clear than it was now; first he must help his people then he must help himself - and not before Vulcans have a new place to call home and a new confidence to replace that which was shattered along with their planet. However important his personal goals were to him at this point his duty was to his people and he must see to their vitality before attempting what some would call the impossible. Pausing mid-stride Spock tilted his head in thought and nodded briefly to himself.

"Yes, it makes sense that I should keep them close to help me but not too close as to disrupt the course that their lives are on now. I must relay this to Spock so he is able to understand why I would want to remain active in all of their lives, even if as nothing more than a monthly dinner guest."

Turning, Spock promptly made his way through the maze of corridors and community rooms until he came to Spock's quarters. About to make his presence known, Spock was interrupted by Scotty almost running into him.

"Ach, sorry about tha'. Bit o a rush, yeah? If you're lookin for Spock it won't do you any good looking here - he's in the showers," Scotty said with a smile before rushing off again, cussing under his breath about dilithium crystals and impossible demands.

After asking a nameless redshirt for directions, and berating himself for thinking about those in Operations in such a disposable way, Spock found himself outside the men's shower for the current level and entered without a pause.

Steam from the showers hung in the damp air and began condensing on his skin as Spock searched up and down the rows of lockers and benches that were in the initial part of the baths. Not finding Spock he sat down on a bench to wait for his younger self. He was weighing the pros and cons of developing a computerized cultural database for his people so that the knowledge of the elders could be preserved even if they themselves passed before suitable replacements had been found and trained when he heard a yelp from the showers. Modesty lost out to years service and Spock rushed into the steam, seeking to locate the source of the noise and aid its maker in whatever way possible.

Spock stopped in his tracks, he was completely entranced by what he saw. Spock was leaning against the wall of his stall, eyes closed, covered in soap suds and stroking his hardening penis. His other hand was slowly adjusting the hot water flow and Spock realized the yelp he heard was nothing more than a person's response to being doused with water a bit hotter than expected. He turned to leave, grateful that his presence had not been discovered because his growing erection would be hard to explain in this situation, when he was pulled up short by the low moan his younger self uttered.

"MMMmmm, Spock. Right there."

Intrigued, Spock crept back to the entrance of the shower and watched as Spock continued to pump his fist around his cock, slowly increasing in speed with every stroke and biting his lower lip.

"I don't care if it's illogical, I want it, I want you," he muttered, leaning his head back against the wall and letting the spray from the shower dance upon the smooth skin of his chest. His hips began thrusting along with the rhythm his hand set and Spock could stay quiet no longer.

"Perhaps there is something I could do to assist you then."

Spock announced his presence, stepping into the stall and startling Spock whose eyes flew wide open with what could only be assumed to be shock.

"I...Ambassador Spock, I apologize for this rude behavior and whatever sort of inference you may make from my actions I wish for you to be aware that I have only the highest regard for you and did not intend for any sort of disrespect to be conveyed during my _severe_ lapse of judgment." Spock had pulled himself into as much of a stand at attention as one could get being naked, in a shower, with a hard-on.

Looking down at Spock's still erect member, Spock smiled almost impercieveably.

Spock was stunned when Spock knelt before him and swallowed his entire cock in one smooth movement. His mind finally caught up to his body when a steady hand grasped the base of his shaft and stroked slowly as Spock slowly leaned back and allowed for his cock to escape the warm confines of his mouth.

"I trust we are beyond any more unneeded apologies or unnecessary explanations?"

"Yes sir."

"Enough already," Spock rolled his eyes and again filled his mouth with Spock's penis – a highly effective method of silencing him.

Tongue and teeth danced over his shaft alternating pleasure and pain, all the while maintaining the sweet caress of suction. Spock moaned aloud and returned his weight to the wall behind him. He looked down, watching the grey haired Vulcan on his knees before him, his clothes slick against his skin from the water pelting both of them, and shivered as his body was wracked with pangs of desire. Damp fingers caressed his buttocks, massaging and squeezing in haphazardly circular patterns before slipping down his crack and slowly pressed against his anus.

Spock has no trouble slipping first one then two digits deep into the tight confines of Spock's rectum. Slowly he began pumping his fingers in and out as he began bobbing his head up and down Spock's engorged cock, pressing and sucking in alternating waves until the man before him was trembling with the onset of orgasm. Pulling his head back slowly he used his free hand to stroke up and down Spock's erect penis, focusing his oral ministrations on the sensitive spot on the head of his penis that he knew all too well.

With a final thrust Spock came, spurting hot come down his lover's throat and sagging slightly against the wall.

"I always wondered what that tasted like." Spock mused as he stood, seemingly indifferent to the water and the absolute absurdity of the situation. Reaching down to his zipper, he freed his throbbing penis from the confines of his soaked pants. He stopped Spock from dropping to his knees and spun the younger Vulcan around. "I much prefer your ass to your mouth," he breathed into Spock's ear as he pressed the both of them against the wall.

The sensation of wet cloth against his skin was strange but the pressure of the older Vulcan's body, and that of his raging hard on, was enough to stir the deep longing with Spock again and he sighed as an arm rested upon his shoulder. Cool wall contrasted with hot body and Spock felt as if he were in the middle of the most tantalizing sandwich ever conceived; his throat rumbled with pleasure as his body responded to the sensation of slowly being filled with Spock's engorged member.

"I do believe you are enjoying this as much as I am, young one."

"That is a correct ascertation."

"Indeed."

Spock rocked his hips slowly, gradually increasing the tempo with which he pumped himself in and out of Spock's tight ass. Slick with water, his balls slapped loudly against Spock's cheeks as he plunged himself completely into the younger Vulcan.

"UNF!"

"Did I injure you?"

"Not at all, do continue."

Spock continued to vocalize his pleasure as he was pounded from behind by the older Vulcan, eventually digressing to even more incoherent guttural sounds than those with which he began. He was lost in the rhythm their bodies set – his hips rolled with Spock's thrusts in an attempt to keep them joined even for a millisecond longer and his growing erection was being stimulated yet again by all the friction. Slipping one arm down he began to fondle himself, teasing the sensitive head of his penis with his thumb as his fingers slid up and down his growing shaft. Pressure between his shoulder blades disappeared and was soon replaced with pain in his shoulder – Spock had moved his head from where it rested and bit down on his shoulder as his thrusts become rapid and even more powerful. The younger Vulcan increased his own tempo and began clenching his muscles around Spock's cock. They came together, swiftly and powerfully; a thick stream of semen trailed down Spock's leg when Spock removed his flacid member and tucked it back in his soggy pants after wiping it clean with his hand and rinsing them in the hot spray that was still drenching the both of them.

"I think it best if we discuss this … development in a more private setting. I do believe you know how to get in touch with me?"

"Correct."

"Good then, I look forward to hearing from you."

"Spock, what about your clothes? I only have one change with me and I'm afraid they won't fit you."

"Nobody will inquire as to how I came to this state. Everyone here is much to in awe of me – I might as well take advantage of such an opportune situation when I can." Spock winked at him, turned and walked out of the bathroom leaving him standing under the spray, chest slowly being rinsed clean of the second load of semen he spilled under the ministration of his older self.


End file.
